It Never Happened
by Salamon2
Summary: It never happened. . . from the world of Data to the end of 02 it never happened. . ., and since the others are now slaves of Apoclymon, what are T.K. and Kari going to do?


It Never Happened  
Chapter 1: Waking Up From The Illusion  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon: What if Season 02 never happened? What if Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken, and ALL the international Digidestin never exsited? What if Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe are souless slaves willing to kill anyone and anything? What are Kari, and T.K. to do?  
  
Salamon2: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!!  
  
*Salamon sticks out her tounge and pulls her eye lid*  
  
Salamon2: YOU LITTLE LINE STEALER!!!!!  
  
*Salamon2 tackles Salamon, and then ties her to a chair, and faces it to a TV, and turns it on*  
  
TV: NOW for the next TWENTY FOUR HOURS will be 6 hours of Tellitubbies. . .  
  
Salamon: NOOOO  
  
TV: 6 hours of Mister Rodgers. . .  
  
Salamon: NOOOOOOOO  
  
TV: 6 hours of Seasame Street. . .  
  
Salamon: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
TV: And 6 hours of Barney. . .  
  
Salamon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As T.K. and Kari watched their two children whom were best friends playing in the Digital world's meadows, everything seemed wonderful exsept for what Kari had in her heart. She had to tell him so that they could return to reality, instead of living and wasting their lives here, and he was her last hope.  
  
" T.K. this isn't what it seems. . ." said Kari  
  
" What do you mean Kari?" asked T.K.  
  
" This isn't really. . ." started Kari  
  
" What are you saying that this is a dream?" asked T.K. and there was a flash of light and he and Kari were floating in the World of Data, he looked down at himself he was a kid again, and so was Kari " What do we have to start all over again at square one?" asked T.K.  
  
" That never happened T.K. . . . After Apoclymon sent us here he sent an illusion through all the worlds to make everyone think time went by so fast and he had been killed when it and he hadn't. He then captured everyone's souls who truly believed it and put them in crystals in his castle in the crystalian room. . . He even captured Tai, and the others. He was about to capture you when I brought you back to reality. But after he captures the soul the person loses all memory and they become a slave of him. The only way to free them is to break the crystals containing their souls. . . but the thing is there are thousands of crystals and if we break the wrong ones we're sent back to the illusion and we're trapped there forever, and then our souls are captrued and then we're slaves. . ." then Kari sobbed har and long even though they were floating in the World of Data the tears fell from her face and down, and they didn't stop falling ever. . . from then on they would fall for eternity until the World destroyed itself. T.K. though he was a naive eight year old hugged his friend and she wikllingly accepted it and cried on his shoulder, and then a brillant white light shone. Then T.K. and Kari were no longer floating in the World of Data but now standing a the foot of a large black castle with a grey mist surrounding it.  
  
" Well since we're here. . . maybe we should. . . go in" said T.K  
  
Kari looked up and sniffed and then meekly said " Okay. . ."  
  
They then walked up the steps and after 1112 steps they came upon humongus black doors, and all T.K. did was slightly touch them and they opened by themselves onto a large and spacious corridor. Torches lighted the whole corridor, and it seemed to go on forever.  
  
" Come on Kari" said T.K. as Kari stopped to look at a portrait of a man dressed in black with black hair, and black eyes.   
  
" Alright. . ." said Kari running to where Kari was and as soon as they were gone the man stepped out of the portrait and so did several large monsterous creatures.  
  
Then the man said " Bring me the girl, and take the boy to the dungeon" The creatures then rushed after the children.  
  
~*~  
  
" Kari did you hear something. . ." asked T.K.  
  
" There it is again. . . RUN KARI!!!!!!" shouted T.K. as two large creatures came urnning after them, they ran down the hall and turned left but came upon a dead end, and there the creatures seperated them one took Kari down the way they had ran, and the other took T.K. through a seceret passage, and all the while T.K. yelled " KARI. . . NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: They Have Come From The Future   
  
  
T.K. was thrown into a dark musty, cell with straw covering the bottom, T.K. cried over and over again " Kari. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Kari was brought to a room where there were two teenaged girls dressed in cloaks covering their faces, they then surrounded Kari and spoke to her. " Our master has chosen you to be his future queen. . . since he will live for a long time, and since we may not be of his need he has chosen you. . . now you may be wondering why would you be queen to a Digimon, well he is no longer a Digimon. . . Our master has now taken human form!" said the two teenagers  
  
" Sora. . . Mimi. . . where's T.K.?" asked Kari  
  
" Who are these people you ramble about?" asked the girls but then Kari took away the hoods to reveal Sora's and Mimi's faces.  
  
" I just want T.K." said Kari  
  
" We do not know about this T.K. but we do know with or without your willingnis we will dress you. . ." said Sora and Mimi  
  
" You will do no such thing!" shouted a voice from behind 


End file.
